All the Madmen Live Here
by AliceInBloom
Summary: Amy had found her niche in the city of Gotham, New York. She had also found two people that she would need the most. Who are they? Why, two of Gotham's Most Wanted of course! Warning: Slight love triangle!
1. New Places

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

xXxXx

Fuck.

Just... FUCK.

This place is so utterly shitty that you would never believe. I don't know why I had even moved into this little, one roomed apartment. It smells of mold, cigars, and oddly enough... _gun powder_. Who had ever been here before might have been a thug who had an addiction to the over sized cancer sticks. He probably had shot some people too because -as my eyes get used to the hanging light- I faintly see some bullet holes in the wall.

Great.

Now I have to go out and get some spackle to plug those holes up.

Irritation sets in as I set down one of my three boxes down near the cot placed near the window. Why had I even moved here? Riiight, I wanted to get away from a drunken mother and a father that was going through life at home on a high all of them time. Typical I'd be one of those people with parents like that. And yes, I _have_ tried to get them to stop but all I get a yelling, slap to the face or being called or how stupid I was.

So that brings me here, in this shitty little aparment.

Going down the stairs I get another one of my boxes (I'm surprised no one's stolen them yet) and huff my way back to the fourth floor. I do this for the third one.

I'm stopped in my tracks when I get to my door. Theres a man with black suit pants and a blue button up shirt with an undone tie around his neck. Behind thin wired glasses sharp, cold blue eyes stare at me with an analysing look. He's extremely gorgeous looking too. I mean... he looks like a model!

Cautously I set my box down on the floor and give a nervous smile to him.

"U- Uhm... hello! I'm Amy, it's nice to meet you...?", I then wipe my hands on my jeans. Walking towards him I then hold out my hand.

He gives a sceptical look before he gives me a limp hand shake. Inwardly I feel myself cursing at him. How rude. A limp hand shake! Thats not cool man...

"Jonathon," he states simply before opening his own door. "And it's a pleasure..."

_Jonathon_ then goes inside, shutting his door. In the hallway I'm seething. That had just been rude! Eye twitching lightly I then open my own and shove my box in with my feet.

All gorgeous men must be vain...

A short while after my encounter with Jonny boy I feel hunger grab at my stomach. This in mind I grab my hoodie and walk out of the door... Only to bump into someone. Startled I squeek and fall over. Shaking my head and my (now) hurting arse (in which I am rubbing), I squint and look up.

I am now looking at _another_ man. He is wearing a weird (ugly) purple suit, and as I stand up I can see greasy green hair upon his head. His face is the strangest of all though. It's painted into a twisted version of a clown. Under said make- up two, long, jagged smiling scars grace him. Taken back slightly I try and avoid the stare he is giving me.

"Well, well, w_ell_, what in the wah- hah- oorld do we have here?", theres a strange amusement in his voice. "A nah- ew -_by_? Oh ho! And living right next to me too! What fun, fun, fu-un we will have!"

I unconsciencely pull the hood of my hoodie over my head. It's pulled off my head the next moment though as I'm pulled right into a your-breaking-my-personal-bubble hug. Making a noise between a squeel and a gasp, I'm squeezed and _cuddled_ by this mystery man from Cirque de Freak.

Struggling against him, I finally get free while breathing hard.

Now _that_ had been the most awkward moment of my _life_.

The Clown- Fuck is just grinning at me, and his scar pucker out harshly as he does so. He licks his lips.

"Now- a, I uh, have some Chi_ne_se food." Suddenly he's inside of the apartment next to mine. "I happen to ah... huh- ave _or_dered too mah- uch. Would you care to join me in some sweet and sour chicken?"

Numbly I find myself walking into a room with tacky, purple walls, a teal colored couch, a small green coffee table and a huuuge plasma screen TV with a PS3. Standing awkwardly at the door I shuffle my feet, while biting my nails. I watch as... Wait. Oh shit. I didn't even get his name!

"H- Hey... I- I don't think I ever g- got your name...," I say as I stay in my place.

Right now I'm watching him bent over his sink. (I don't remember watching him go to it..) and I faintly hear the water running. Hmm... he must be washing his face (or hair) of his make- up. After a few minutes he stands up and shakes his head and makes a weird noise as he does so. He then starts to strip of his jacket, then his vest, a weird octagon shirt and he's left in a white wife beater. Throwing them on his bed he then makes his way over to his small couch and opens up the first container of food.

"It's uh...", he takes a bite of the low mein within the box, "Jack, doll face. Now wha_t_'s yours?"

"Amy." I take this as a cue to go and sit next to him. He holds up a fork for me.

Grabbing it and another box, I open open and my nose is met with the smell of fried dumplings. Licking my lips slightly I then dig in. Surprisingly enough I remembered that I hadn't gotten to eat anything yet. Though feeling nervous and semi- guilty for eating my neighbors food, I scoffed it down.

"So what made you come to a shit place like this?"

I choke a little on the rice I had just gotten my greedy paws on. Coughing a bit, I hit my chest and set the bland food down. I feel a large, spidery hand on my back thump me harder than I had been and I cough the bits down on my hand. Grabbing a napkin I then wipe my hands.

"Sorry..." I mumble lamely.

Why did I move? Well, I told you, the _reader_ but now I think I had to tell some guy who had a weird sense of fashion. Sighing a bit I look over at him lamely.

"Well... I moved to this shit place to get away from another," grinning weakly I then grabbed another box.

Mmmm... beef and broccolli!


	2. A Sprinkle of Odd

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**UPDATE! Ok, so a good semeritain told me some of my sentances were a tad awkward. Sooo I fixed them. Hopefully both chapters will sound better as you read them :**

xXxXx

I ended up staying with Jack until about ten o'clock that night. We had suddenly started to play Rockband and time just flew by.

My voice was now practically gone from singing loudly (and quite badly) into the mic.

Saying my fairwell to Mr. I-make-bad-jokes, I drowsily make my way to my shitty little room. Falling on the moldy couch I find myself drifting to sleeping and the next thing I knew I was awake around one in the afternoon. Or so says my cell phone clock.

Waking up I'm sore, my throat is dry and I have a pounding headache. Did I mention we had drank a bit? Well... yeah we did. Thats why I had ended up staying with that weirdo for so long. Squinting into the light from the dirty window, I groan and cover my eyes with my wrist. Stupid fucking... Ass clown with the tacky walls! Making me stay with him and playing that stupidly fun game.

Grunting I get up woozily and, almost in an instant I remember that I needed to get this place livable and make it my own little niche in this city. Stretching out as I stood I then (somehow) tripped on my feet and fell on my face. Groaning out in discomfort, I sit back up and rub my nose and forefead. Oh great... I think I have rug burn on my face now. Sighing, I stand up _again_ and make my way to the tiny bathroom I now own.

I'm instantly shrieking when I see two, oversized cockroaches in the tub. I then gag at the site of the toilet, sink, and shower walls.

In my revulsion I rush out of it and gasp for breath. It had had a rank smell of mold and piss.

_Maybe Jack will let me clean up in his bathroom...,_ I think as I open up the front door.

Stepping out and over to Jacks door I knock on it. He opens it and grins at me in the widest way ever. Fairly disturbed on his peppy-ish attitude I bite my lower lip as embarrassment is suddenly dumped onto me.

"Just couldn't get anough of me, huh?", he then mock fans himself. "Oh you make me blush!", a curious look, "So, wh- ut do you need my fair Amy?"

"Erm... Can I use your bathroom? Theres two _huge_ cockroaches in my tub and aparently my toilet hasn't been cleaned for like... a bajillion years." I gag a little as I think of those two, oversized pests. I then think of how the bathroom was in general and I find myself gagging even _more_.

"Sure toots! But, on one _con_- dish- eon."

I groan. Shifting uncomfortably I give him an annoyed look. "And that would be?"

"Gotta give me a _big_, squishy hug!", I don't like that perverted glint in his eyes. He steps out in the hall and opens his arms wide.

My face flushes lightly. I'm not used to hugging this man. I really _don't_ want to hug him... But I know (from what I could remember from last night) that he was stubborn as hell. I mean, the annoying fuck had bugged me for ten minutes straight last night to play Rockband with hi!. Ergh, I wish I hadn't given in to him, because right after that we had somehow had gotten pretty drunk together.

"Fine..." I feel my cheeks burn as I move up to him and hug him lightly, but as he grabs me back he gives me a crushing bear hug. Gasping out I feel my world spin before I'm inside in his room.

As he lets go of me I feel a bit woozy. Shaking my head I stumble to his nice and clean bathroom and relieve myself. When I'm done I wash my hands and look at the items he had on the sink. Three tubes of theatre make- up and a small switch blade (why the hell _that_ was there I don't think I would really never know).

Really, this guy is just a weirdo.

Walking out of the bathroom, a towel is suddenly thrown at my face. A pair of clothing soon follows after.

"You ah... You ah better take a bath _A_my." pulling the items from my face, I see Jack with a can of bug spray. "I'mma go and ex- ti- erm- in- ate some little pests in your room."

He then turns around and promptly walks out of the room. I hear my door being opened and then a weird, high pitched giggle. Then something about "Big bad Jack". Sighing I shake my head and then close the door again.

About ten minutes later, I have the _purple_ towel around my neck. My short hair is slicked messily back and as I come out of the bathroom in my clean clothing I see Jack watching the news. A scowl is on his scarred face. Walking up next to him, I then take note that Gotham Cities Dark Knight is on the screen.


	3. Learning and Unpacking

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N: Ok, I'm only going to ask for some constructive critism in reviews. My reason? I need to know if I did something weird or I didn't seem to notice a mistake. This also means I'd like to know what you think of my fiction so far. So please... Review! (It will help me update too!)**

xXxXx

It turns out Jack has a severe hate for Batman. He didn't exactly tell me why, but I got the impression that Battsy did something that pissed him off really bad. Then after his mini- rant of his hate I took the remote and put on some cartoons.

"There, now stop being a grump and watch some funny stuff." I stated simply before walking out and back into my own crappy place.

The three boxes met my gaze. They were full of various things from my old room at my old, dingy-but-lived-in house with my druggie dad and alcoholic mother. Opening the biggest of the three I pulled out a family photo of my _grandparents_and of myself when I had been ten years old. Smiling sadly I then dug further, found my tack box and placed it on my bed. I would hang this above my new decrepit cot. After getting those out, I slowly started to pull out all of my memorabilia and now various photo's, video's, and DVDs now littered a tiny portion of the small apartment floor.

Moving to the second box I pulled out my first stuffed animal. Mr. Piggy looked at me blankly with his missing eye. I smiled as I stroked his faded, ruff fur. Hugging him I then set him down on the bed also; right next to my family photo. Patting his head I moved to get some of... my "toys". I'm not going to tell you of these "toys" because they are much too explicit for this story that the authoress is writing for your enjoyment. Why she had mentioned these is for some of your perverted minds to wander off and... Jebus! Othello get back on track!

_**Sorry! I couldn't resist! **_

So, anyway, going to the _third_ box I reached in and brought out some more stuffed animals along with a few books (see: A Clockwork Orange and Phantom by Susan Kay). Sitting on the floor with all of my crap around me I sighed. Grabbing my tack box I opened it, then got my posters.

A few minutes later I had The Sex Pistols, AC/DC, Metallica, Airborne, Edward Scissorhands, Hello Kitty, and a gorgeous Marilyn Monroe on my bullet- hole wall. Scrunching up my nose I decided that covering those wall wounds would take some of that wall spakle and not the posters. Except, me being the lazy ass person I decided to just leave it until it got much to cold to just walk around in fuzzy pajama's.

Looking over at my _open_suite case (forgot to mention it, but yeah that's how I got my clothes) I took note that my most scandalace bra was on the top. I knew I had put it directly on the bottom... Ergh! That perverted asshole! Grunting I stared at it dispassionately before crawling over to it. Digging to the bottom I found my sheets (they had sheep all over them) and then went over to the cot. Grimacing I decided to not put them on.

I think I would go buy a new bed...

After I got enough money though.

So, for now I would just sleep on the couch that smelled like cigar smoke.

Sighing loudly I plopped the sheets on the couch and then went over to my suit case again. Grabbing my skull hoodie I then put it on and then my shoes. Moving towards the door, I opened it and then - looking cautiously around- I left.

xXxXx

Going into a small local grocery store I instantly went to the cleaning supplies section. Grabbing some window cleaner, bleach, dish soap, etc. I checked out and trudged back home.

Did you know that the streets of Gotham down town is horribly dirty? Mhmm, it is and it's quite smelly too. But after awhile you get sort of used to it. NOT. It's disgusting, smells like sewage and decaying bodies all in one.

Ugh. Gag me and chop my nose off.

Getting up to the fourth floor I was one again frozen by the icy stare of Jonathon. Face flushing I looked away and hurriedly went into my room. Breathing a tad harsh (see: you may die from pretty eyes) I set my cleaning supplies down.

Then I remembered something.

I had no food.

AGAIN.

What in the heck is _wrong_ with me and forgetting about food? Maybe it was because we never had much at the house that I was used to not eating on a daily basis... Smacking my forehead, I grumbled and angrily walked out of the door. Jon was still standing outside of his apartment. I looked away and then, almost-- I was stopped.

"Oh, new girl?", I froze in my spot and looked towards him. He had a very calm look on his angelic face. "I was fairly rude yesterday, but I had to get some work done. You see I am a very busy man... and," he looked a bit embarrassed for a moment, "I would like to treat you to some dinner if you wouldn't mind."

Wow. Free dinner in two nights? One with a guy who had bad fashion sense and scars and now a stoic, angelic man? Dang. I felt "liked" for some reason. Anger dissipating, but annoyment with myself staying, I gave a strangled smile to him.

"Sure, _Jonathon_ I'd love to have some dinner with you."

And like that, a man in casual wear and a just-out-of-highschool, skull hoodied girl walked down the street to go to a restaurant to get some eats.

xXxXx

Jonathon Crane is exactly twenty-five years old and is the main psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum (I heard that job was good, but why he was living out shitty apartment made my mind reel with confusion). He finds fear to be an interesting human emotion. He like's the color blue. His favorite animal is the door mouse. He is an utter gentleman. He is _gorgeous_.

Sighing in content I flopped on the musty couch and lay there for a few minutes.

Wait... DAMN IT.

I forgot to get food... AGAIN (x2!).

Ah well, I'd try and sleep and then go out tomorrow.


	4. Untitled

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

xXxXx

Ok, lets go about... lets say two weeks into my stay at my new home. I found a pretty good job during this time too with the help of Jonathon and I got to learn on how to do a card trick with Jack. But throughout this time a weird change has come over Jonathon. His cold eyes seem to be colder and they have this weird, tiny sadistic gleam shining within them like ice. He has even raved on about how fear can be mastered.

This startled me.

I haven't talked to him three days.

Jack has been helping me with getting some essential things for my apartment. I'm not sure on how he gets them, but now it looks more livable with a _new_carpet, shades, lamp, and a BED. I had been sooo happy when he had gotten it for me that I actually tackled him into the wall. We both fell down and laughed out asses off. (Until He groped me. I slap the shit out of him.)

The other night we had played Mario Party on his XBox (He seems to have a lot of game systems)... We fell asleep on the couch, but I woke up first and only to find the pervert had one hand up my shirt and the other one on a game controller. I promptly smacked him upside the head and stole the remainder of the chicken and broccoli we had ordered. Jack just laughed his ass off.

Chomping on it in a mocking manner I had then walked hautily out of the room, only to see Jon about to knock on my door. Startled I gave him a weird look before closing Jack's door as I still munched on the cold food.

The regular, icy blue eyes were back and the tiny, sadistic gleam was gone... but he had looked _sad_ and embarrassed.

"Amy... I know I made a fool out of myself the other day...", he had begun.

Raising an eyebrow at him I then shoved him lightly to the side and opened my door. Walking inside I beckoned him in. Quickly I set the box of food down on the tiny book shelf I now owned, then sat down on my bed.

"Tell me in here, not out there. Jacky boy might listen in and question me later about what we might talk about.", I then licked my lips. "SO come on, give me an explanation as to why you acted like a mad person."

He sighed and then walked lightly over to the musty couch. After taking his glasses off he then pinched the bridge of his nose. I found it cool that after two weeks he could act so casual with me... more _human_ if you will and not that stoic man he usually was for the other people. Taking a breath he then explained as best he could to me.

"... so you see, I'm still trying to control him. But he comes out when I'm with my patients. He... He likes to see others fear show at it's fullest.", he was leaning back on the couch now, his head leaning back as he looked at the ceiling.

I wasn't sure how I could answer him after this. Yeah, this is a fairly normal thing that can happen to people... but this was awkward! Another personality that _thrived_ on fear? Who knew something like this could happen to someone. Not knowing what do, I just bit my lip and tried to think of a good answer for him. Not being able to think of one, I moved to the couch and then leaned onto this shoulder.

Poor Jonathon.

"Personally, this is a lot of information to take in... I mean, another personality Jon? That's like... WHOA on many levels." Looking up to him I then saw that he had put his glasses back on. "And the fact that he seems to come out _in your workplace_ is a pretty bad thing." I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "Maybe... Maybe you should quite."

"You know I can't," his tone was cold and for some reason it felt _distorted_, "I need this job. I need it for my research... It's my _life_."

He had hissed at the end. That voice hadn't really been his. Moving from him like he was acid I gave him a blank look.

The burning ice was back.

He had never told me anything about research too.

Oh good... I'm confused.

Jonathon then stood up, dusted his jacket, and then promptly left. I watched him walk out of the door in a quiet, seething calm. Sighing I sat there in my confusion and my sadness for a friend.


	5. Oddness and Woah

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC owns Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N: More or less I feel liked! I got many Story Watchers out there! x3 Oh and I would like to apologize if this chapter is lacking. Mhmm aaand I'm going to watch Batman Beyond again so I can get the part where the mist goes up and stuff. **

**OH! And please reveiw! I always love to know on what people think of my story!**

xXxXx

He (aka Jonny Boy) is such a dick.

I swear to god that he is.

And he's stubborn.

But damn he's sooo good looking.

Sighing -I take a swig of Cola and then a bite of some pocky- I glare at the small TV I had acquired a few hours ago. Nightmare on Elm St. plays on the screen loudly. Jack is sitting next to me with a huge bowl of popcorn and is shoveling into his mouth by the hand full, while drinking from a liter of Pepsi.

"Ahhh, I lah- ah- oove the classics!," he states as he twitches some. "They always have the best _bloody_ scenes!"

I nod. "Yeah they do but... Original too, not like this crap they show on a daily basis."

I hear that annoying pop he does with his lips. My nose scrunches up. He really is one of the oddest men I have ever had the pleasure of mee--.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?", he asks suddenly.

He's suddenly in my face, blocking the TV and a serious look is upon his face. His eyes are piercing me. I feel a faint feeling of your-in-my-personal-bubble-so-get-the-fuck-out-you-stupid-asshole.

"Sure Jack, enlighten me on how you got your Cheshire chin," I figure I should humor him.

I mean, because the last time I heard a story about his scars it involved a cat and a glass bottle. Which made no sense but apparently with that one he killed the cat, and not being able to handle his first "murder" he slammed a bottle against the kitchen counter and cut his face up. Or... something along that line. I'm not sure. I sort of droned him out that time.

"Well, you see there was this real pretty girl at my high school with big blue eyes -sort of like yours- and I asked her to Senior Prom. At first she said said no. You know why?" I shook my head "no" for him. "She said I never smiled! Well, right then and there I did. Then, then... She still said no! That that smile had been forced. The next day I tried again. Still the answer had been no. Finally on the third day, I came to school with a knife and", he made a slicing motion on each cheek, "gave her a _real_ smile that day."

He gave a bark of a laugh, twisted himself and laid himself on my stomach. Eyes widening I watched as he laughed himself silly on my person. Growling I then wriggled around, trying to free myself of his weight, only to have him suddenly clamped against me. His arms had gone around my waist, his face in my breasts and then... Is he? Snap! He's... Ok, I'm just going to say right out that I'm too embarrassed to even talk about that he's doing.

And lets just say that he got an unintentional kick to the groin.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry... But... But you shouldn't have even _done_that you ass!," I watch as he writhered and _laughed_ on the ground.

Wheezing he then sat up, licked his lips and then grinned like a moron. Rolling my eyes I poked him in the forehead.

"Jack, your an official weirdo."

"And your ah, a girly with a nice body."

"St. FU!"

xXxXx

Jack has disappeared.

Yuppers, when I had got back from getting some junk food, he was gone (see: he wanted to stay on my bed).

He left a note on my TV though.

_Work and such to do giiirly._

_-Jack_

And there was a weird little clown smile on the left hand corner. Shaking my head I then crumpled it in my hand and tossed it towards the little trash can. Rummaging through the sack of goodies I pull out some funyuns and instantly start to munch on them.

Hmm... I need to stop eating so much junkfood.

I blame Jack for this unhealthy habit.

Damn his scared face and weird humor and eating habits of the junk food!

Suddenly, I hear an odd noise rattling through the walls. Startled I then look around, first at the walls, then at the small kitchen sink on the other end of the apartment. The faucet started to move violently before it exploded.

Hot steam billowed out.

All I could do was watch in horrified fascination as it made it's way over to me.

Woah... was the room starting to get all... churn-y?


	6. Horror and Want

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N; Sorry that this is lacking too. I'm already going into a slump on what to write... But don't worry! When I find more inspiration I shall be writing even more! So yes, please review and such!**

xXxXx

Ok, so... there's _demons_ with _flaming_ eyes staring at me from my wall.

How this was possible confused the hell out of me.

Frightened in my confusion, I ran out of my apartment and rushed down stairs and out to the streets. Chaos met my site as more demons met my site. They all had flaming eyes and they spoke in a language I couldn't decipher. Eye's widening I ran for my life as I tried to make my way away from those horribly scary monsters.

But they seemed to be panicing as well as I saw them rush by me in a frenzy, screaming and yelling for sanity.

I quickly found myself in an alleyway where no demon seemed to think of looking. Leaning against the brick wall, I slowly slid into a sitting position. Blinking I felt exhaustion set in as I watched demons race by and then slowly diminish away with the steam.

The next few hours I felt myself wandering the damp, hazy streets.

Soon I found myself at an old warehouse.

Walking into it, I trudged until I found a good to place to sit.

I fell asleep a few minutes afterwards.

xXxXx

I think I stayed in that warehouse for at least three days. I'm not sure, but I really think I did. In that time though, whatever had gotten in my system from that steam had almost gone but I could feel the effect's still in me because of the nightmares I would experience (whether I was asleep or not).

When I left though, it was difficult finding my way back to my apartment.

Actually, I didn't even make it to my apartment.

Nope... I'm currently at Gotham's Police station, practically falling asleep on a chair. The police officer that's trying to get information out of me is trying not to lose his cool and I can faintly see pitiful glances in my direction.

"I dunno...", I slurred at him, "I juss'... wha'?"

He growled in irritation at me. Then a kind looking man comes up, pats his shoulder and takes his spot on the chair next to me.

"How about we go to my office, it'll be a bit more calmer in there for the both of us," his voice is fatherly and kind.

I almost cry.

He helps me up, but as I stumble along, grabs my arm and helps me into a cozy little office. Sitting a semi- more comfortable chair I stare at everything that I can make out. Which isn't much seeing as how my eyes are drooping even more than before.

"Now, I'm Commissioner Gordan, but you can call me Jim." I nod fuzzily, "I'm going to ask you a few simple questions, ok?"

"Su'e... go 'head."

"Ok," he adjusts his glasses "You were neighbors with Jonathan Crane, correct?"

I nod.

"Good, now... did you know what he had been planning before all of this had happened?"

I shake my head no.

"Hmm... were you good friends with Crane?"

"Yesss... he wass a goo' frien', but he was dissstant in the en'...," I wobbled in my chair.

Tears started to form in my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was falling forward and a loud "thunk" met my ears.

Huh... I missed my boys.

Where were they when I needed them the most?


	7. Running and Reunion

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N; Sorry that this was soo late! I got sick for a couple of days and ended up with no motivation to write... well... until I read a Danny Phantom fic then I somehow got inspiration to write xD SO chyeah, I did my best at this. OH. And, Jonny boy **_**will**_**show up, but first I need a mini "reunion" with Jack and Amy. Mhmm, so no worries! **

**Sooo... enjoy! And review! I always like to know what others think ;**

xXxXx

I'm not exactly sure why, but that part in Sweeney Todd, where Mrs. Lovett's is singing "Down by the Sea", is ringing loudly through my head. It's probably it reminds me of a good life with that special person.

Unfortunately, _my _special people are not here with me because -after my head is bandaged and I'm given some pain killers- I learn that one of them is actually in Arkham and the other is M.I.A. as of now.

It sort of ticks me off that both of them aren't with me, eating some take out or watching a movie or even discussing something plain and simple.

Wait... I think I forgot to mention something... Hmmm... OH! Guess what? I can't even see the first one! (see: pretty boy in a straight jacket) Gordan won't even let me go and see if he was alright or even hurt.

'Said, "You wouldn't like what you would see."

Phfft, I survived three days of a fear inducing hallucinogen. (Though I was scared out of my mind) So... I really do think I could handle the site of my own friend in his own insanity.

I even begged to go see him.

I still got a plain out no.

Urgh, this is so frustrating! I need, I _want_ to go see Jonathon and the same with Jack... but how would I be able to go and see them again?

A plan started to formulate in my head.

I was going to break Jonathon out and then find Jack.

Then we could be a happy misplaced family! We could live together...

Stumbling from the GCPD, I slowly made my way near the narrows where the Asylum stood, but not before hearing some good news.

_This just in: Arkham Asylum has just had a major blackout. Most patients at the Asylum have broken out, one being the notorious Jonathon Crane who had helped Ra's Al Ghul..._

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the large TV in the electronics store. A video clip played on the screen. Inmates of A.A. were running this way and that, then several police cars came and then... the screen cut off. Looking up a gruff looking man was shooing me away. Glowering I then took my leave.

That meant Jonathon could be anywhere now! Yet... could he be at the apartment building? Licking my lips I turned the direction of the old, decrepit building that I would call home.

xXxXx

Police tape surrounds his apartment along with Jack and my own. Apparently those idiot cops though we all into this "fear" thing. Grumbling I go under the tape and go into my room... which is completely _trashed_.

What. The. Fuck!?

Had I done this or had they? Oh yeah... I think we _both_ did it. Especially myself when I freaked out over the demons coming from my wall... Huh... Must of been my posters.

Licking my lips I sat down on the musty couch and I felt myself shiver. Damn, had this been one hell of a week. Getting back up I then grabbed an old backpack I had been keeping and gather two pair's of jeans and three shirts, my brush, toothbrush and toothpaste, other toiletries.

I took a quick shower while I was at it too.

As I got dressed the door was suddenly flung open. Startled, I fell back and over my bed (see: idiot moments of the idiot.). Breathing heavily I waited for who ever had come to find me with my shirt half on.

The face of Jack in his bad Cirque de Freak get-up met my gaze.

Eye's widening and a happy shriek passing through my chapped lips, I scrambled up and pretty much tackled him to the floor. All he did was laugh his weird, high pitched laugh, and (somehow) ruffled my wet hair.

"I've- ah, I've- ah been lookin' aaallll ova'h for you Aaa-meee," he pushed himself up with me still clinging to him, "Now- ah, we need to scah- daddle 'fore those pigs figure out the _suspects_have been to the cr_iiiime_ scene."

Rolling off of him I then sat on my knee's. Jack stood up and smoothed out his coat, then grabbed my arm and tugged me up. I then grabbed my bag and followed him out of the badly broken window.

Soon we were both in a high jacked car, driving down the street and to another location.


	8. Untitled 2

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N; Grrr it's still too short! -sighs- But I'm trying to make them longer... At least I'm updating a bit faster though! That's a good thing, non?**

xXxXx

I'm not sure as to where we are.

I really don't think I want to even _know._

Jack has told me to stay in the car (in which I gladly do so) and saunters into a large building where the walls are crumbling and the windows are shattered.

Aaand this is the part where I pretty much fall asleep with my face against the window. Except it was only for a few minutes though because the sound of gun shots reach my ears, then some yelling and then Jack comes out with a fancy little suit case.

He does this false laugh as he throws the suit case in the back and then starts to drive again.

Soon were at a pent house filled with tacky furniture and semi- ruined art. Jack gives me a room (which a bit less tacky) and I'm left to fall asleep on a bed with the scent of well... Jack.

Huh.

I didn't know Jack used Axe.

xXxXx

Nightmares are not pleasant things to dream.

Not. At. All.

Waking up in a cold sweat, I make my way to the kitchen where I grab a glass of water. Sitting on of the stools at the little island in the middle, I stare tiredly out of the small window. The moon is fairly visible through the smoggy clouds outside.

I had once heard that the moon can make a man do strange things.

I'm not sure if I want to believe something like that.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. Now, I'll tell you right now that I'm not really one to cry... but the recent events have made me a pretty emotional person. I mean, my sanity is still.. is still pretty much _not all there_ right now.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I _sound_ all right to you people but the truth is that _I'm not._

I'm not ok.

Faintly I wonder on how Jack has stayed sane through out that weird smog... wait, no... he was already a wackjob before this even happened.

Getting up and putting the glass in the sink, I scuttled back to my room to try and sleep again.

Which of course never came.

Damn nightmares.

xXxXx

Oddly enough -when I went out to go explore- I found Jack curled up on the couch with _duck_ pajama's on. Shaking my head I then went over to the (four) small book shelves that he owned.

A Clockwork Orange, The Lord of the Ring Trilogy, and Phantom instantly caught my attention. Except for the few romance novels he had. Making a face I then moved away from the book shelves and looked around even more.

After a few more minutes of searching for some interesting things I found a door way to a balcony.

Turning away from the door I then went into the kitchen. Going into the olive green, old- fashioned refrigerator I grabbed an apple and then leaned against the counter. Looking out of the window I noticed that a thick mist had formed outside.

My eye's widen as I'm suddenly reminded of last week.

And suddenly I'm on the floor sobbing.

I think I'm starting to hate Gotham more than my home back in Camden.


	9. Hunger and Findings

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N; I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this Dx I got very, very sick last week and it made my brain power go down a few notches. Also, I'd like to say that this seems like it's turing into a love triangle and that I actually like where it may go. **

**That is all.**

**Go eat some food =D **

xXxXx

I can't believe I keep on crying like this.

Jack must think I'm stupid for being like I am right now.

Wiry arms are around my waist and my face is buried in a chest that is covered in a dirty wife beater.

I can tell he doesn't know what to do, but I'm fine with that. All I need is some type of human contact.... some... some _comfort_. And even though it's awkward it's all I need right now as I cry my eye's out.

"Your just- _ah_ _wr_eck aren't ya'h?" His voice is muffled in my sobbing. "We'll huh- _ave _ta'h fix that now won't we?"

Again, he somehow sits up while still holding me. Patting my back he then gets out of my vice grip and stands up. A few seconds later he's sitting besides me again with a bottle of vodka and some whiskey, along with a gallon of vanilla ice cream.

Looking between the three of the items, I grab the ice cream from his grasp and start to shovel it in my mouth a spoon I had somehow gotten into my grasp.

About twenty minutes one fourth of it is gone and so is the ever- long sadness with it.

God I love how Jack can just cheer me up like this with something simple like this.

xXxXx

Jack has sent me on an errand.

I am to go and get donuts, coffee, some rum, root beer and some strawberry ice cream.

Why he has asked me to go and get these items has completely flew over my head.

Before going into the nearest quickie store, I find myself going into a local run down park.

Ohhhh boy and guess who I found!

Thats right!

Jonathan.

He was sleeping in this giant, multicolored cheese thing.

Crawling into it I poked his side with a stick (in which I had found besides it). He squirms and bats at it. Doing it a few more times, he then springs up, his face twisting in annoyment. I then notice that his hair is matted, his glasses are cracked and he looks like a hobo.

"Hey Jon... long time, no see!" I squirm as he give me a look of (something I can barely describe) and then recognition.

A look of embarrassment then washes over his dirty (and still angelic) features. Straightening his glasses he then looks away.

He coughs, "Yes, of course..."

We don't say anything for awhile.... Well... until I shove him through the cheese and pull him home.

I hope Jack won't mind a stray staying with us.

xXxXx

He looks uncomfortable as he stands at the door way. Huffing I grab his hand and pull him to the brightly colored bathroom. I shove him in with a towel.

"Take a bath and I'll get you some of my cloths... yeesh your so thin...." making a face I then went to my room.

I grab some grey and pink pajama pants and an over sized hello kitty t- shirt. Then -when I hear the water running- I sneak into the bathroom and set the clothing down on the sink. Rushing out I then hurry to the kitchen and quickly take out some rice, chicken and some chicken broth. Putting that into a casserole dish (it has little chicken's all over it) I let it sit as I put the old- fashioned gas oven on. After about twenty minutes it heated up and I shoved the dish in. By that time Jon had come out (blushing like mad) and sat at the stool.

Sitting up on the counter, I stare at him for a moment. He looks a bit better (especially with that blush on his face), but extremely skeptical and nervous of his surroundings.

"Amy... why did you bring me here?" he licks his lips (which badly chapped), "And further more... just _how_ did you even come to live in such a tacky place?"

"Uhhh, because I happen to care for you Jon aaand Jack found and brought me here." I nod and smile lightly. "Also, before you even ask about what else happened... I'm still fucked up from your stupid fear stuff."

He cringes and looks away. For a moment a look of hurt passes him, but he quickly recovers.

And suddenly he tells me everything that has gone on.

Wide eyed and pale, I walk to him shakily and hug him.

"But I was able to face my fear...", he mumbles in my ear, "Do you know what my fear was Amy?"

"N- No.."

"It was Scarecrow and everything else, " his grip tightens around my shoulders. "I'm fearless. I feel like I can face anything head on! It's a great feeling."

I nod. I'm not sure on how to handle this.

Did you know that he shocks me a bit more than Jack does? Well... yeah... he does and it's a startling thing to relalize.

Looking up at him, I notice that he doesn't have his glasses on.

And then my world goes blank.

Is he.... ohmigod!

He's _kissing_ me.

What the hell!?

"Oh ho ho.... What in the wah- _orl­_d do we _hhhaaavve_ here?"


	10. It's Hell For You Bud

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N; Hello! This is another late update .;; But, I've had a lot of catching up to with school work and such... SO chyeah! Also, this chapter is a tad weird 'coz it goes straight into 3rd person for Jack! Baha~ Aaaand Jon will have a chappy like this too, but I've got to fit it in, ya'h know? **

**SO enjoy and give me some feed back! =D**

xXxXx

I'm not sure if I should feel violated or embarrassed right now. But I think I will go with both because of my position. Gulping, I let Jon go and turn around to face Jack.

A less than amused expression has taken over his normally smiling features.

"Uhm....," I rub the back of my neck nervously, "... we have a- a stray home."

"Wha-- I am not a--," I turn around and give Jon a pointed look. He shuts up almost instantly.

"And I was wondering if we could... ah, you know... keep him?"

And suddenly, a large grin has come to Jack's face. He then walks away, not saying anything else.

Except I hear the door to his room slam angrily.

Looking over at Jon, a look of annoyment and disgust has come to his face. I think I should be worried right now because I now had two different types of men within the confines of the same house. Not knowing on what to say I just go over to the couch and sit down. A few minutes later Jon joins me and I'm slowly falling asleep as I look at his gaunt, but pretty face.

God... give me strength to keep going on with living.

And then the world goes dark within the confines of an deadly angels embrace.

xXxXx

Jack was not usually a jealous man. Nope, never had been, but tonight had been much different for him and his simplistic, yet advanced mind. To see _his_ little Amy in the embrace of another man (and _kissing_ said man) had made an alarm of jealously and anger surge through him.

Hadn't he been enough for her?

Wait, what in the _world_ was he even talking about?!

He wasn't in a relationship with her! And yet he _was_ and it was because he was always there for her when she woke up screaming, or when she had her constant little breakdowns in the kitchen. He pretty much slept with her on the couch too...

But tonight he had actually gotten jealous and angry with her because of that stupid Crane butting into the scene.

Amy cared for the both of them though.

She had given them her body and soul and hell if he knew, her complete trust and love.

He sighed irritably.

Right now he really needed to think of how he was going to make his big debut to Gotham next week. Looking at his walls, he caught site of the headlines for the big Batfuck. The man in the tights was incorruptible somehow and he was going to break him... A grin made it's way to his lips.

Good god!

WHy hadn't he thought of it before?

A giggle passed his lips.

He'd just get him to kill... _him_.

The Joker.

_Himself_.

What better way to go out in style?

Cracking his neck, he then stood up, but before he even got this into motion... His little Amy was going to need a protector if he left this shitty world for good. Licking his lips, he sauntered from his room and quietly made his way over to the couch. He knew that she would probably be sleeping there with the stupid pretty boy.

Said pretty boy was watching the news on the TV. Quickly he grabbed onto the younger mans hair and put his hand around his mouth.

"Now, _listen _heeere pretty b_oy _because I've ah, got a proposition for ya'h!," Cranes wide, icy blue's glared at him. "Now, now, it's just a simple lil' thing to do! Now, I'm gonna let go of yer trap but you gotta be quiet for _Amyyy's_ sake."

Jack licked his lips again and made that annoying pop he so liked to make. He roughly let go of the others mouth and hair.

"And what would that be?," Jon whispered harshly as he kept glaring at the other man. Jack knew he was not to be trifled with.

He rolled his eyes. "Hmm, it's simple really. You protect _my_ Amy for me if I ever go from this _world_, catch my drift?"

And so it was agreed on and his little Amy would have a protector. That was the only reason the stupid Crane was even going to stay in _his_ house and eat the delicious food that Amy would prepare for them.

Hmmm... now all he needed to do was go and plan his... plan.

He felt hungry too.

Maybe he'd go rob donut shop for the hell of it.


	11. Untitled 3

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N: Phew! -wipes her forehead- This took a long time... Yeahhh. Now, enjoy people! For more will come if I get some positive feedback :D**

I seem to sleep a lot, but then again I don't.

Lazily, I eat a bowl of Lucky Charms as I read 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". I was already at the part where Alice meets the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Dormouse. Good lord this book was on pot... or on opium. Which ever the author had been on. Haha...

_Twinkle twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what your at!_

I could faintly hear the TV (and see it). Again, all that stupid thing could talk of was Batman. _Is he against us? Or is he here to help?_ Dude, he's a vigilante! He can go any freakin' direction he chooses. Not like he'd go bad... He seemed to love Gotham (see: Gay for a City) too much to even harm it.

I bet he grew up here.

Marking my page and setting it down on the kitchen counter, I make my way to my bedroom. Really there is nothing to do in here. But I get dressed here and read when I can't handle too much company. Kneeling down, I fish out some jeans and an over sized t- shirt with David Bowie on front of it. Changing from my PJs, I then go back to the kitchen and go into the cookie jar (which is oddly enough a clown head). I take a few fifty dollar bills and then stuff them in my front jean pocket.

Your wondering why I'm doing this, right? Well... as you can see, Jonothon Crane has no clothing of his own and is currently wearing pink things (which look good on him, but hey! He needs to look like a proper man-girl!) and they are _my_ pink things. So, I am going to go out and buy him some jeans, a few shirts, socks and other essentials. And since he is a criminal, he can not come with me and he will have _no_ say in what he will get.

Going up to Jack's door, I knock lightly. "Hey Jack?"

"Yuh- es?" is the muffled reply.

"I'm gonna try shopping again, you need anything?", I bite my lip. He's been in there since I've woken up (Jon told me I've been sleeping for about five hours. Woohoo! New record!) and I think he was still trying to get over the fact that Jon is going to live with us.

The door opens and Jack pushs a small list into my hand. Blinking in confusion, I look down at it and then back up at him.

"There, now you should try and get _mossst _of those items." he grins widely, his overly dark eyes shining with michief and trouble. "Cause... Cause I need th-em. Need them buh_ad_."

"Oh... ok then." I read some of the 'items'. "Uhh, are you trying to make a bomb?"

He then just giggled as he closed the door lightly in my face.

I think I'll take that as a yes.

OH boy. What in the world is he going to cook up now?

"Hey Jo---..." and then I'm given a small list from Jon. "O-kay. I'll see you later then."

And off I go to the grocery store and department store.

xXxXx

When I get back, Jack is over Jon with a knife and both look pissed as hell.

Taking a shaky breath, I walk to the kitchen and deposit the clothing and 'supplies' on the counter. My book is still there, looking miserable next to the sink. Picking it up, I then walk back over to the duo and smack Jack over the head. Startled, he looks back and I can tell he may lunge at me.

And all I can do is say this: "Bad Jack! Bad!" and hit him with the book again before I go over to the couch.

A few seconds later, I'm at the mercy of a being tickled.

A few seconds more and Jack is wheezing/ giggling on the floor, holding his crotch.

"Your legs are lethal." I hear Jon mutter out, an amused glint in his eyes.

One day of all of us living together and it already feels like it's oddly right.

We were misfits.

And damn, did we all go together in that odd, perfect way...


	12. It's a Filler

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N; Hey, Hi, how ya'h doin'? O.o;; Lawl, been watchin' Beetlejuice too much lately.... Anywhoozles, this chapter is dedicated to the five hours that Amy slept and what Jack and Jon did during those hours. So, technically it's just a filler. .;; Haha, oh and I am aware that it cuts off.... but I figured I could finish it in the next chapter and then continue with Amy's P.O.V., you know?**

**Mhmm, so enjoy! =D Even though it's not as good or long as usual...**

Jonathon Crane was not amused. Extremely and ultimately _not amused_. More or less he was annoyed with the fact that 'Jack' (apparently his old neighbor) was playing with Craps with absolutely no one. He would also start to monologue for himself and his invisible opponent.

"And ohhh you _looost _buckoo!"

He cringed and looked down at Amy, who had snuggled into his chest, and then back up at Jack who was laughing his ass off. Faintly, he wondered how Amy could sleep through his loud antics. Then again... Sighing lightly he pushed himself off while laying her on the couch. She whimpered from the lack of warmth (touch?), felt around for a moment, found a pillow and grasped it tightly to her chest. Standing up shakily he then went over to the kitchen and looked around.

It took him a few minutes until he found some orange flavored jello in an over sized container in the fridge. Taking it out he then scooped some of it out and placed it in a small bowl he had found during those few minutes. Sitting at the small kitchen table he then ate it slowly, knowing that if he ate it too quickly he would just likely throw it back up.

During this time, Jack found it to be the perfect opportunity to go over and bother the pretty-girly-man... with a marshmallow gun of course! Where he had gotten this from...? Actually, the authoress has almost no idea. I mean, hasn't Jack gotten things from almost no where? Yeah, so, with said marshmallow gun, Jack promptly shot at Jonathon Cranes in the back of the head.

And that is what caused a randomly placed marshmallow war.

Amy slept through the entire thing.

How that's possible... again, there is no answer.

About an hour later, both men were behind flipped over tables and chairs. One laughing wildly, the other pissed beyond belief.

Another hour, they were eating jello and chocolate pudding while reading.

And well, you get the idea, they were pretty much random with each other during the time that Amy slept.

Until Jack decided to go out. Thats when the actual trouble had started.

Jack went over to the coat rack, grabbed one his many jackets, threw one to Jon (who was brooding at the kitchen table) and then promptly started to walk towards the door. When Jon asked to why he was given a jacket, Jack had responded simply:

"We're- uh, gonna go get something to uh, _dru-_ink!"

He then giggled widely and dragged the pink (and blue) dressed girly man to a liquor store, a dingy place about two blocks away from the pent house. Grabbing about, oh say, two 24 packs of beer, a wine bottle and three things of wine coolers, Jack made his purchase and pushed one of the packs into Jon's skeletal hands.


	13. Woah More TV

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N: Hellooo! =D How you people doing to today? Fine I hope.... Hmmm.... I had a bit of a writers block while typing this up, so expect.... lsdkfh (Yeah, that. Jumble-ness.... ess. O_O **

**Can you believe thjat The Dark Knight is out on DVD and BlueRay(is that how you spell it?)!? I'm currently trying to buy it, but my parents keep stopping me .o I think they got it for me for Christmas.... LOL.**

**Oh, and enjoy. **

**And maybe reveiw. **

**That'd be AWESOME.**

UPDATE: **Hey peoples! Just wanted to let you know that I made this chapter more.... interesting? and not just a straight cut off. I mean, that wasn't cool! So yes, enjoy this lightly edited version of it. Aaaand, Jon is going to have his part soon, his point of veiw on what Jack's started and about Amy and shizzz.**

xXxXx

As Jack drank some of his libations, Jon sat glaring at the bottle he had been given. In his state, he knew instantly he would be drunk within the next bottle or two. So... he just glared at the bottle, with disappointment.

"Ahhhh, don't it feel _nice_ out in this chilly weather?" Jack stated, giggling. "It's such _good_weather to drink. Don'cha think Jooo_ny_ boy?"

"Stop calling me that." The dark haired man said quietly. "It's _Jonathon_, not Jonny Boy or anything else you can think of _Jack_."

"Testy, testy." He took a swig of the Jack Daniels he held. "Ahhh, goody, good, good _whiskey_."

Setting the can down, Jon looked over at the oh, so obvious psychotic mastermind. Frowning, he couldn't help but wonder once _again_ on how Amy could stand the man.

"Now, let's get huh- _ome_, dear lah- ittle _stray_. We mustn't keep Amy a- waiting!"

And so, Jon followed Jack back to the penthouse, where the booze was hidden in a (not so) secret fridge.

And erm... yeahhh thats how it all happened when Amy slept.

Sooo... I guess... back to Amy? Yeah? Yeahhh.

xXxXx

Staring blankly at the TV, I wonder on what I had just witnessed.

Had I just seen Jack in that weird, twisted clown get up?

Yeah. I really think I did and he had some guy tied up in a chair. Blinking, I stay in my spot on the couch, frozen in confusion and fear.

What the fuck? Did he _really_ do what I think he did?

"Jon?" I call out. "Jon, were you just watching the news right?"

"Unfortunately, yes." A sigh. A curse. "I can't believe he'd go all out for Gotham's Dark Knight."

I turn around, eyebrows drawn together. "What do you mean...?"

Jon rolls his beautiful baby blues. "Batman? You heard him rant the other week, said he was going to go and show Gotham a new class of criminal and such... Show Batman up or something of the likes."

"Huh... and I missed this _how?_"

"I'm not sure. Your blond though, that could be a reason..."

I shot him a glare, before turning my attention back to the news. The news woman, her entire face looking distressed, was babbling on how Jack/ the Joker was... and suddenly I was tuning it out as quickly as I had listened in. Rolling my eyes I turned the TV off and got up. My confusion and fear had slipped away as I suddenly thought of food.

Mmmm.

I liked food.

Especially when it was good and edible.

Rushing to the cabinets, I opened the one dedicated to all of the sugary goodness that we had collected. Cap'n Crunch and Froot Loops instantly stuck out to me. Tapping my chin, I then took the Froot Loops and settled myself on the counter. Opening the box, and then the bag, I dug in.

_Oh look, a toy!_I grin and pull out a decoder ring. Oh jeez, how awesome was this!? You never saw these things anymore! Putting the plastic ring on, I then giggled, showing it off to a non- existent crowd.

Someone snorts from besides me. Jumping lightly, I look over and Jon is leaning on the counter, a rather amused look on his pale face.

"What would you do if you had a real ring on that finger?" he asks, looking down on the decoder ring.

If he's going to pull some physcology crap on me.... "Hmm...." I start to fiddle with plastic toy, spinning it. "Well, I'm not sure what I would do, but I know if it was a really nice ring I'd be afraid to wear it 'cause I'd probably lose it, you know? But if it was a simple ring, like a silver band I'd wear it." I look over at him curiously. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Oh nothing really," he straightens himself up. "Just curious." and then walks off.

Shrugging I jump from the counter and go to the bathroom. I shy away from the mirror and then just sit on the toilet (lid down you fools! LID DOWN.) and stare into space.

There's been nothing to do here at the penthouse since Jack has been doing his... activities. I still didn't understand as to why he had started doing what he did. It was just a complete mystery to me and just made a me a tad sick when I thought about it (after all, sometimes he came home with _blood_ splattered on his jacket and or shirt).

Sighing, I stood up again and then made my way back out of the bathroom and into the dining room.... That was currently being made into a studio (why, you ask? I have no idea...) and sat at one of the strange green chairs. I looked at a painting that had never been finished. I wasn't sure on who had started it, but all I knew was that what was done on the canvas was exceptionally beautiful and..... well.... it was a bit off, but damn it was something to look at.

I never once tried to touch it.

Maybe Jon had started it. Or even Jack before he left and started to wear that weird suit again.

Leaning back, I then just stared at the painting even longer and then fell asleep.

Now that was my first mistake that night.


	14. Weird Chapter

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D: (And if I owned them all... DAMN there would be some changes!)**

**A/N: Now, this chapter confused even **_**me**_**, so don't worry if it seems messy and.... Erm yeahhhh. Also, this chapter is a mixture of first person and third person, but that is because Jonathon (at least to me) is a fudged up guy just like Jack/ Joker, ya'h got me?**

**OH and a shout out to my faithful readers/ reviewers! You guys rock! =D To you, I give a tiny christmas tree and some awesome cookies shaped like the Joker! x3 **

**SO chyeahhhhh. Enjoy!**

xXxXx

Since coming to live in Jack's penthouse, Jonathon Crane thought that he might go insane. It was utterly boring in the tacky coloured living space. And even though he had a girl to confuse, ask questions that she would feel uncomfortable with and yet answer... He was bored.

He was bored.

He was bored and Scarecrow was back out because of it.

_Oh Jonathon, did you really think that I could be banished from your pretty little head?_

No, he would answer. No, I knew the inevitable when you were created.

He scowled as he watched Amy (_Jack's girl, Jonathon, remember that._) watch that damn TV, with Jack's ugly painted face luaghing within it as a tortured man his underclothing sat tied to a chair. Her voice was uncertain as she spoke to him, and he answered in a playful manner.

Amy was an actual friend, he thought as she walked over towards him, though naive she may be, she was a _comfort _to him. This made his smile falter, Scarecrow to growl within him at the emotion.

_I'm getting restless Jonathon. I need to come out._A malicious grin seem to grate within his mind. _Why don't you and I do some research on your pretty little blond here._

It had not been a question, it had been a statement. His smile faltered again, even as she ate some fruity cereal, finding a toy and displaying it off to a fake crowd. AT this, he felt his eyes soften.

_Don't get attached Jonathon, it won't do good for when I come out._

He felt himself shiver lightly, his eyes hardening into that ice he knew all to well. And then Scarecrow took over for a split second, asking her a question he never wanted to ask her. She answered and then left, face flaming, eyes holding confusion and just a split second of _fear_.

Scarecrow howled with laughter within him.

_It's probably skipped her mind that that question was a potential proposal!_

Sighing in irritation he rubbed his eyes with ball of his palm. How utterly exhausted he felt all of the sudden. The mental state that he was in, the _emotional_... It was tiring. All because he fucking lived with a niave girl and a physcotic clown.

_Lets gas the bitch and take the valuables._

No. I won't do it.

_Come on Jon, she's asleep._

STOP IT.

_Heh, how about our _research_ Jon, what happened to that? When did you become so damn soft?_

He growled and found himself clawing at his hair, his eyes closing as he tried to block out the voice of his own, shameful mental creation. How dare Scarecrow try and trick him.

But his research.

Just a puff to see what she would do.

Scarecrow laughed within him, goading him.

What would Jack say if he came back, seeing his precious little blond shivering at nothing and yelling obscenities? He'd kill him, that's what. He promised not to hurt her, he promised to protect her when no one else would.

Suddenly a high pitched screech met his ears.

_Well, well, it seems we don't have to spray her!_

And a frightened Amy, with tears streaking down her face came rushing to find him. ("T-That painting! It... It came to life! That...")

And he found himself hushing her, speaking sweet nothings.

"It's all right, I'm here Amy..." Scarecrow grimaced inside of him. "I'm here, no one will harm you."

_Your getting ruined Jonathon Crane, all because your think you have "friends". Your going soft._

I know, he thought back to his creation. I know, but I'll enjoy the lie while it has to last, got that?

_Whatever you say Jon. Whatever you say._

_But, I _will_ come back out whether you want me to or not, got _that?

Of course. He closed his eyes as he rocked back and forth with the sobbing girl in his arms.

For now, Scarecrow would stay under wraps, no matter how tempting he was making his fear serum. And Jonathon Crane would try to protect his _friend_ from harm.

Yes, that's what he would do.

Keep his friend safe.

And that was that.


	15. Plans

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N; Helloooo! MERRY/HAPPY.... Whatever each of you celebrate! =D SO chyeah, this is a gifty! So please enjoy! **

**A big sorry for everyone though about the last chapter.... ;~; It was weird to write like that. Yeah, so sorry that it was so.... disorganized and such. **

The Joker was grinning at him.

The Joker was grinning at him and it was definitely _not_ a good sign.

Happy felt a shudder go through himself. He knew at that moment he was either going to be shot down or tortured slowly or slowly go nuts from some stupid mind game. After all, that was the Jokers game, his sick pleasure.

Why was he doing this again? The money.... Yeah, that's right, it was the money. Money that he needed. But was money really what this was all about? Yup. It was.

_BANG._

He gasped out as pain suddenly shot through his lower abdomen.

BANG.

Another shot higher.

BANG.

Right to the heart.

His mask was ripped off and he looked into the face of his boss, his killer.

He clutched at his chest, wrapping his other arm around his stomach in a weak attempt to stop the pain and bleeding.

To think, he could have made some money to feed his kid....

xXxXx

Jack laughed himself silly as he watched the pitiful boy fall to the ground, gasping out as he clutched at his chest and stomach.

"Did you _really_ think you'd make it past the day?" he grinned down. "Your a fool _Happy_. A fool to work with a guy like _me_."

But the aftershock of killing another human being always shook through him as he walked away, even as he grinned at his other little goons in the room. He pushed the aftershock down though... and soon it came out as laughter. It bordered on hysteria.

Good lord he was a sick fuck.

A sick, sick, _sick_ fuck.

It'd be no surprise to him if he shot himself in the head at some point to make it all go away. He couldn't though. That stupid, idiotic Batman. He needed to break his number one rule and maybe, just _maybe_ then he could _rest_.

He couldn't rest after that though.

He had a lot of things to do he tried to reason with himself. Like, figure out on just _how_ he had gotten the grotesque scars on his cheeks. Why they had gotten there... See if he _did them himself_. Some type of proof that he was human at some point.

_You are human though! You just went through something... unfortunate._

He snorted. That's what Amy would have said... Hell even _Jonathon_ would have said that to him.

Suddenly that familiar tug of loneliness attacked at his chest. He missed his blondy and that stupid s.o.b. of a stray. A plan formed in his head after that one little train of thought.

"Well boys, we uh... _need to go get some people_." his "henchmen" stiffened at his semi- sober words. "Hurry it up!"

He watched in satisfaction as they scrambled to get into the cliche white vans. He sauntered over to the first, pushing Grumpy from the drivers side and, with the start of the engine, he was off to his pent house.

He needed a date and a distraction.


	16. Formal Event Are Not Places For The Odd

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Amy. DC own's Jonathon and The Joker D:**

**A/N; Helloooo! It's been almost a month since I've updated.... How sad. But then again, I found this awesome Harry Potter forum and---- Errrrr, well let's just say that my writing skills are heightening as I type each day. **

**So, chyeah, enjoy.**

**OH and this is Harvey Dent's fund-raiser thing. I feel so uncreative..... **

xXxXx

I'm too thin for such a pretty gown.

I'm too plain to be at such a party.

And, I'm too frightened and nervous to be standing here, waiting until Jack barges in to take Harvey Dent away.

I need my home, with it's cheap furniture and tacky painted walls. I need my sanctuary. I need my Jonathon and my Jack.

Unfortunately for me though, I'm here and I'm freaking out with people who have plastered fake smile's on their faces and wearing gaudy dresses and suites. Shakily I walk over to a table at the far side of the huge room and sit down. I can't handle this crowd nor the fact that I can see Gotham's White Knight walking around and with his beau.

_Jack wants to kill Harvey Dent._

All I want to do is go home, not watch a room full of people get harmed because my friend turns out to be the local f*cked up villain. Running a hand through my nicely done hair, I then stare at people. I hate them.

_And now I can see why Jack hate's them too._

It makes me sick to my stomach to watch these people. These.... ignorant foolish people. People that turn into nasty, wide- eyed idiots in a snap when they are frightened. People that I can not relate too. Again, my mind wanders to Jack and when he'll pick me back up. I need his creepy, perverted self hugging me with those oddly strong arms and his painted face nuzzling my neck.

_I've missed you Jack._

I can't help what I feel at this moment. I'm desperate, not in my element.

And suddenly, everyone is quiet. Bruce Wayne is talking to them, giving a small speech to Harvey Dent. It makes me smile. His word's are true with a small joking edge, but his eye's are a bit dull. It's odd how his eye's are so expressive and yet not. Licking my lips I then tap my finger's against the table. I feel even more impatient now that Wayne has stopped his heart felt little speech.

Ten minute's pass and suddenly there's a gun shot. I jump out of my seat. It had to be Jack. Sweet, psychotic Jack. A smile tugs at my lips as I then go towards the front of the crowd. He spot's me, his expression of seriousness falters for a moment before he goes on his little rampage.

Rachel Dawes steps up from the crowd.

Blinking rapidly, I then watch as he spins a tale about a non- existent wife, with whom cuts her face. I raise an eyebrow.

Jack doesn't even _know_ on how he got those scars. Then again, he's been one for pulling such B.S.

Batman comes out of nowhere the next moment though. Some action- filled fighting..... Hmmm, all of this bores me somehow. Maybe it's just me being too shocked or tired at this moment, but as I watch them go at it, it feels like fast and slow motion. Jack slashes out with his foot, Batman goes after Rachel Dawes out the window.... I'm being pulled from the party by a giggling Jack.

I snap suddenly, and I'm yelling at Jack. "Slow down you son of a bitch! Your pullin' my arm out of the socket!"

"Oh girly, if only you knew what was going down!"

I don't think I want to know.

xXxXx

Apparently, these thugs think I'm Jack's squeeze. They're hesitant around me, won't look at me fully. One of the more daring one's tried to talk to me but then Jack bashed him over the head.

Glaring at the far side wall, I pull Jack's ugly purple jacket over myself even tighter. Tonight is freezing and it's starting to get to me.

And why am I so calm anyway? Well... I'm a bit annoyed.... but still, I'm wayyy too calm. Even as Jack laughs at a "plan" (I guess it's one) that was going right on track. Slowly, his laughing drives itself into my skull and I start to lightly bang it against the white wall of the van.

The next thing I know it feels like hand is behind my head and I'm looking cold, dark brown eyes. A bit startled, my face flushes and even worse is when I'm suddenly pulled flush against Jack's chest. I have no idea on what to think, but I feel that raging, confused calm I get when he hugs me.

"Your a crazy bastard Jack," I murmur, "Doing that shit... What are you trying to prove?"

He runs a hand through my hair, making me shiver. "Well-ah, toots, I'm only tryin' to show everyone a _better_ class of criminal."

"And kill Harvey Dent and Batman?"

"Oh ho, so you caught onto that, eh?"

"Kind of not hard, seeing as how you hung a man out of the window dressed as Batman earlier this week."

I feel him twitch against me, and his chests rumbled with oddly-quiet laughter. Licking my lips I then look up at him. His face looks odd with that make- up on. I wish he'd take it off. I like his face without the make- up, the one with the odd feeling scars and the lighter eyes.... He would look a lot more handsome.

"Can I go home Jack? I wanna get in my PJ's again..."

The van stops suddenly, jerking us so that I'm on top of Jack. Gasping, I scramble up. Jack does as well but he curses loudly and jumps out of the cliche van. But before he does, he tell the two cronies in the van to "protect" me.

Batman stands out side of the vehicle, that same glower on his face like before.

"Joker," he rasps out. "Give me the girl."

And well... dang. I think I'm screwed.


	17. Short Chapter

**Disclaimer; Well... I don't own them, kay? I only own Amy!**

**A/N; Guh.... this chapter sucks, but I sort of forced it D: But with good reason! I wanted you guys to have another chapter.... Oh, and seriously, I suck at fighting scenes, so bear with me with suck- action.**

xXxXx

Jack laughs. "And _what_ makes you think I'm gonna give up _my_ girl?"

"She's not your girl Joker," Batman rasps, his voice like sand paper.

"Oh ho, that's not what _she said_."

He glares, his expression that of that weird... calm. Shaking my head, I watch them suddenly duke it out. Jack lashes out with a pocket knife, Batman blocking them with his armored suit. Yeah, that's right, I totally noticed that. I think Jack noticed it too, as he then kicks out at him. Batman retaliates, knocking him back.

And well, that's what happens for a bit until one of Jack's cronies jumps out of the van. Batman seemed to have seen a glimpse of me at that moment because he works harder, hitting more violently. Finally, he throws the back of the van open.

"Come with me, I'll take you to a safe place." He holds his hand out to me.

Oh, no.... Too shocked to say anything, I somehow comply, wide eyed and gaping. Batman then picks me up (what the hell!?) and takes me over to the oversized hummer thing. I look back though and gasp.

Jack is on the ground, tied up and he's struggling to get to his feet. He glares at Batman and myself, but says nothing as I'm put in the passenger seat gently. Batman blocks my view for a moment and then when he turns back, Jack is gone. I blink, much too tired all of the sudden.

Have I mentioned that tonight has been an event for a life time?

Sighing, I wonder faintly how the both of these men (both pretty much crazy) can handle all of the excitement everyday. I mean, I can barely handle it. My eye's droop, and then darkness starts to consumes my vision.

The next thing I know when I wake up, I'm in a beautifully simple room. Japanese accents compliment it and I sigh in content. But then alarm comes to me and I'm out of the overly comfy bed and into an unfamiliar hallway. I'm not sure of what to think, even as I see Bruce Wayne in my vision.

Wait... Bruce Wayne?

What. The. Hell.

"Wha-- How.... Why..?", is all I can stutter out as I find my legs turning into jelly beneath me. He walks up to me, catching me with strong, muscular arms.

"Batman brought you at least several hours ago," he smiles gently at me. "Your going to stay with me for a while for protection against the Joker."

I nod, looking around at that moment. I can't seem to retaliate to that small explaination, but Bruce helps me over to the overly comfy bed back in the room I had just run from. Sitting on top of the messy bed I find myself staring at Wayne. I'm confused.... His eye's look familiar to me too.

Odd.

They remind me of Batman's.

Either that or of Jonathon's.

Guh... I miss him.

I wonder what he's doing right now...


	18. Erm Chapter Title!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BATMAN OR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN IT. I only own Amy and her personality and actions. **

**A/N; Yeesh, this was late-ish but heck! it was an earlier update for me! Like chyeah. Enjoy my still- noob-ness. **

**OH YEAH this chapter is a bit 'explicit' at the end. Just a warning! **

xXxXx

For two days now, Jonathon Crane had not seen one of his only friends.

For two days now, Scarecrow has whispered thoughts of destruction, mayhem and chaos for 'research'.

It was hell as his eyes steeled over and his frown seemed to deepen as he watched the news for a sign of his blond and green haired friends. But for those two days no sign of either was tearing him to wits end, making his emotions suffer terribly.

But an unspoken rule was in effect and he was forced to stay glued to the couch as he watched the T.V.

Amy would not want him to put himself in danger.

_But you like that danger Jon, I know it. _You_ know it. Just go and have some fun you crazy bastard!_

"I won't do it!" he suddenly whispered out. "I... I _can't_."

_You know she doesn't love you like you want her too. She's _Joker's_girl and Joker's girl she will stay Jon because once a guy like him puts his mark on someone.... She's gonna stay his. Even if you kill him, she will always be faithful to that physco clown._

He scowled as he felt his body tense. His words were true, but hadn't Amy cuddle with him too? Kissed him and shown him _affection?_ Wasn't that enough?

No.

That was the answer.

He wanted his ragdoll.

He wanted his thin girl with the big, wide blue eyes and the small shy grin. The one that laughed her head off at the most random times. The one that---

_Stop thinking that way you fool! She is NOTHING. _

And she was _something._

Bitterly, he closed his eyes as he tried to block out Scarecrow, showing him the affection he had felt. The straw man hissed and backed away, cowering away from it.

And all was peaceful.

Well... at least for now.

xXxXx

Personal vendetta's against the world seemed to be the in thing at this moment. I can feel it as I watch the news, Jack had called the news. Most likely from a pay-as-you-go phone.

_"If I uh, don't get my little girlie back,"_ A giggle. _"I'll just have to kill _another_ just for her. OH! And if Batman doesn't take off his mask... then I'll keep killing. One for each single day it doesn't happen!"_An insane little laugh.

Sighing, I shut the T.V. off. I feel sick to my stomach. Jack should know that I don't want people dead on my account.... but when a man gets desperate for his woman. Well, they can just do some pretty crazy shit! But when did I ever even become Jack's 'girl' anyway? It confuses me.

Maybe it happened when we first met or the time I spent in his penthouse. All those times I found myself in his arms, him nuzzling my neck or groping me. And then my mind wanders to his body, how thin, lean and bony. Then to Jonathon, his own thin body.

I feel like a whore.

Two men.

How could I have gotten involved with two men? Two psychotic masterminds that seemed to worship me just like I worshiped them?

I then felt tears start to travel down my face. Two days and I was already have a horrible withdrawal from both of their presences. Even if the day before had been the first time I had seen Jack.

Am I obsessed with them?

I would think yes and no.

I craved them to be near me though, was that a bad thing?

Wait... how am I whore though? I haven't had sex with either of them!

The feeling still stays as I find myself in the bathroom suddenly. Instanty regretting it though as Bruce Wayne suddenly pops out, his back showing. He has a horrible scar on his shoulder, a few _fresh_ wounds on him.

I gasp.

He turns around, frozen as his own crystal eye's widen in surprise.

"I uhm... I....," I stutter out, backing up too quickly as my attention is drawn to his crotch. And he was actually... well endowed. "Oh!" Covering my eyes I then find myself bumping painfully into the wall. Hissing out, I stumble and run straight to my room.

Now _that_ had been my first sight of a... a _penis_.

The image is going to be forever burned into my skull.

xXxXx

If I knew that three hours later I would be horny as hell from the thought of Bruce Wayne naked, I would have told you that you were a physco and should drown in a pile of vomit. AH, well... I am... right at this moment as I groan into my pillow, trying not to touch myself. It was painful though as my lower half ached and throbbed for some personal pleasure.

But I hate masturbating, it feels weird even though it helps with some personal release.

Groaning again, I go to the bathroom -making sure no one was in there first- , turn on the shower, take my clothes off and head into the steaming hot water.

Ten minutes later I was out, soaked to the bone, dripping and looking like a wet, shaggy dog. The remnants of black eyeliner was finally out of my eyes, as was the glitter eyeshadow that didn't seem to want to come off the other day. Taking a shuddering breath, I then grab my night clothes (aka one of Bruce's white button- up shirts and pajama pants.) and head back to my room.

Thankfully no one saw me and my boney figure.

Little did I know that Alfred had seen, frowned and called a doctor at that moment to see what he could to make me healthier.


	19. Going Back To Jack

**Disclaimer; If I owned Batman or any other character, would I **_**really**_** be writing my own fiction for it? **

**A/N; Woo! Two chapters? Amazing! Haha... Anyway, I've been in an 'angsty' mood lately. So thats why this one was like... blahhh. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**And maybe review!**

xXxXx

I felt foolish as several vitamins were placed in front of me. Blue, green, yellow, and white. Alfred had decided that I would start to take these certain kinds so that my skin would become healthier, bones stronger, etc. I sigh, he was like a father figure to almost _everyone_, even the strange girl that Batman brought to Bruce Wayne.

Grimacing, I take them, popping them in one at a time and taking a drink of water as well.

I've only been here for five days and already people were too concerned for me.

Apparently I have that hold over men though.

Small and defenseless looking I am a target for men to 'take care of and/or cuddle'.

On another note, I haven't seen Bruce around the penthouse for a few days. It's confusing and frustrating not to see him too. I mean, I really wanna apologize for not knocking the other day.... and seeing his extremely hot, muscly bo----.

HOLD ON.

STOP IT RIGHT THERE AMY.

Don't think of the hot billionaire playboy that way! He already has Rachel Dawes.... Err well, only if she wasn't Harvey Dents fiance that is.

Poor Bruce, it must be frustrating to know that your childhood sweetheart and current love interest was getting married to someone else.

OH! And five people have died within those five days too. Did I forget to mention this? Yes? No? Well... I just did! So shut up! Yeahhh I really need to get out of here somehow so I can find Jack and sedate him with a kiss or a hug.

Woah, woah, wooaahhh! A kiss? Am I desperate for human contact?

Guh.. I think I am.

Shiiiizzzz monkeys this sucks.

Anywhoozles, stretching out and cracking my back, I look around lazily. This penthouse is boring with it's simplicity. Black, white, grey and metal-ly it's just a mans house and not a family setting.

I hate it.

It's not warm or inviting like Jack's penthouse.

Or his apartment.

Turning on the TV I watch in surprise as something other than Jack and Batman comes on the screen. Some guy called Spiderman and another called Superman is mentioned too. They show pictures of both and I nod, in approval to Spiderman though. _That outfit was awesome!_Superman's was just ghey...

Huh... I think I like Batman better, he's almost normal.

OH! And I figured out who he was.

Bruce Wayne.

Pretty simple seeing as how he comes home to late all of the time...

xXxXx

Later that day, the news is spazzing about Jim Gordon dieing on the scene of his acceptance to Commissioner.

I'm going to _kill_ Jack for doing that.

He had a family damn it!

And my eye's open for the first time on what type of man Jack really is.... and I don't care.

Why don't I _care!?_ Confused and mentally drained in an instant, I find myself blindly going for the elevator in the penthouse. When it gets there, I go in and press the lobby floor button. It takes ten minutes to get all the way down and even when gasp and take notice of me, _Joker's Girl_, I could care less as I stumble out of the building and into the streets. But I make my way through it all until I find myself in front of the old apartment building I had lived in just months before.

It isn't there anymore though.

It's a pile of ash and rubble and it still smells of gun powder, gasoline and something else that I can barely decipher in my nose. Confused, I stare at it in amazement. Is this what Jack did when he asked me for those supplies? A hand suddenly goes on my shoulder. Stiffening, I look out of the corner of my eye and almost regret it when it's not Jack or Jonathon.

It's some guy in a police outfit, twitchy and oddly attractive. He grins at me.

"Joker sent me for you," His voice is jittery, excited for some unknown reason. "I'm going to bring you to him."

"Are you the one that helped earlier today?" He cocks his head, then nods vigorously. He reminds me of an eager puppy. "Alrighty then, bring me to Joker."

I'm going to kill you Jack.

I'm going to kill you for ruining families all around just because of Bruce and myself.

_You sick fuck._


	20. There and More New Places

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing expect for Amy.... and maybe the plot. No idea on that though!**

**A/N; I've been putting this off because I fear the next few chapters will be the end of the fiction I have been writing. But fear not! A sequal with a 'surprise' little guestie will be in it! Baha~**

**Enjoy && Review! [please? O_O]**

xXxXx

We passed a place called Schreks while on the way to the building that Jack would be at. Which was apparently going to show us a light show that he had planned.

But back to Schreks, it's a large corner building that looks like it came from the fifties, but inside it was just like the modern day era. I had never been in there, but whats-his-face told me a bit about the history. It also turns out that he's related to the founder of the place, but Schrek denied him even after a blood test was done.

What a drag on his part.

_..Dent is in critical condition, but his fiance Rachel Dawes is dead after the explosion....._

I don't stop this time, but I feel the tears pricking at my eyes. I wasn't there for when Bruce would come home that night and maybe cry his eyes out. He would have to fend for himself. Little did he know that Dawes wasn't even in love him anymore.

Her heart had been stolen the night Harvey Dent had met her and later proposed several weeks into there dating. And I could tell that Dawes loved Dent, I could see it in her eyes all of the time when they were captured by the camera.

He takes me all the way up to the fifteenth floor and sits me at a small table at the far-side of the room. A small cupcake is on it as well as a small note. Opening it, my breath catches in my throat.

_Look behind you._

Blinking, I look back and Jack is suddenly coming from the shadows. He looks tired and creepy to me. Mostly tired, but the creep factor rose as he doesn't hug me or anything, but sits down in front of me.

"So," he starts off. "Ready to watch the world burn?"

I can barely speak. Instead I watch him. His movements are more jerky and childish. His face is grinning under that horrible make- up as well.

"When will you take it off?" I feel numb at this point. "When will you take off the mask and be... live a normal life?"

His movements jerk, his face becomes rather calm and angry. "And why would I _wuh-ant_ to do that _Amykins_?" A small scratchy laugh escapes him. "The mask is fun! The _mask_ is the reason I stay out of the _box_." He turns his head ever so slightly, a perturbed look. "Do you want me to go back into the box Amy?"

I shake my head no. If he went back into the box... then... then Jack would be no more. I couldn't have that, not after all the shit I've been through with him. I suddenly stand up and hug him, making the both of us topple out of the small chair he had been sitting in. Burying my face into his sweaty chest, I find myself crying.

"I missed you so fucking much!" And that seemed to be enough to make his sudden anger at me to disappear.

He giggles and then finds strength to sit up and prop himself up against a cold metal pillar, myself latched onto him. He lets me cry though until I can dry my eyes.

_I love you Jack._

And when I finish, someone is plucking me off Jack and I'm coddled in someone else's arms. I can't function as I grab out to Jack, but he tsks as he ruffles my hair.

"Jonny boy is gonna bring you _home _Aaamy, your gonna be nice and _safe_."

I stop and look back, vision blurred and mouth chapped from crying. _Jonathon Crane's healthier face meets my gaze_.

"Now," Jack goes on, "I need to get Batsy here, got me? Hurry the hell up and get out of here!"

"Fine, but don't come crawling to us when he ties you up," Jonathon's voice seems to crack, becomes dark with amusement. Blearily, I look over again at him and notice a _sac_ on his head. It's twisted and ghoulish. "Now... let's go Amy," And suddenly I'm put in a wheel chair.

Confused and feeling a bit out of my element I watch as the world goes by.

... and then I'm in a car and were driving off to a new location.

xXxXx

Grimy and under appreciated is what our new home is.

I know that we'll make it our own for the time being though... until we have to move again that is. But Jonathon directs one of the thugs he's brought with us (I have no idea on how they came to be) and tells him slowly to start cleaning up the place. He does this with the other five.

Soon the place is livable and we have a tacky little couch along with a television and a laptop. A giant picture of a picture of Gotham is hung on the farthest wall. It looks at us with gloomy and yet pride and I can't help but smile lightly at it.

Jonathon shoots the thugs, ties them up to a chain and anvil, and throws them into the river.

Have you ever noticed that all of the places we manage to stay it's by a river?

Good job Jack, your a phycso obsessed with water that smells like ass.

And.... wait a minute. Blinking in surprise, I look up and take note on how Jonathon is looking at me. It's so intense that I feel as if I should be on fire. I set the book I had found (whoop de do! It's Alice in Wonderland again...) down on the edge of the table and give him a questioning look. He slowly sits besides me, leans over and kisses me.

I melt.

I'm shocked as hell again, but I melt into him as I kiss him back. It's needy and lustfull and passionate.

xXxXx

The next thing that I know, we're nude on the couch, thin forms touching, legs burning and muscles aching, blood staining the couch. Shifting in his embrace, I shake lightly. I kiss his chin as he stares at me with cloudy eyes.

"I...," I begin, my voice shaking horribly. "... l- lo--..."

I can't say the rest of it as I bury my face into his naked chest, the one that has a few scars, the one that breathes gently as the heart beat is actually rapid and frantic.

"I know...," was his quiet reply. "I do too..."

Tension falls.

The light rises within the windows.

And we're breathing easily as the perfume of sex is still strong in the air.

"... did we...?"

"I don't think so...."

SHIT.


	21. She's WHAT?

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing expect for Amy.... and maybe the plot. No idea on that though!**

**A/N; Hellooo my readers! I've been ver, very happy with the outcome of this fiction. But... I'm afraid that this chapter may be the end of the story! **

**So, your reviews will be greatly appreciated! **

xXxXx

I'm late!

I'm fucking LATE.

Nervously, I run a hand through my tangled hair and hiss as I feel a snag. Tugging it through I then curse quite loudly.

I'm fucking late.... late late late!

How the hell can I be late!?

I glare down at my nether regions in anger and fear.

Oh shiiiit.... I think I may be pregnant.

I feel like smashing my face in with a pan at that moment for being so utterly stupid last week. In the heat of passion though... no rational thought can be mustered. I know that now.

Especially when.... I shiver as images flash through my mind. Good lord we had _worshipped_ each other that night.

What would Jack say to this? Wait. Never mind. I think he would just shrug, laugh and poke my nose and call me a goofball. Irritated, I grab some money (where the fuck does all this cash keep coming from?) and storm out of the pent house. Jonathon just watches me from the recliner we bought off of the internet a few days ago. Going down to the old man that we both call Grandfather (because he treats us like family for some reason...).

"Hey Grandpa!," I grin at the old man, he looks up from the small black and white TV. "I need to ask a small favor...."

He turns the volume down and leans forward, smiling gently. "And how can I be of service?"

I set the twenty down in front of him. "I need....," I feel my face heat up. "well... a pregnancy test. Think you can get it for me?"

Did I mention that he helps us criminals out? Apparently he likes to help our type out. Then again, he could just be paid a whole lot of money for this type of shit. He frowns at me though at that moment as he leans forward, steepling his hands. I'm suddenly reminded of a real father, one that is shocked and disappointed all at the same time.

"Now what do you need one of those for dearie?," he raises a bushy brow, but then he holds up a hand before I can open my mouth to try and explain. "No no, I don't need an explaination! I get it, you and your little boyfriend probably had sex...."

"Graaandpa!," I cover my face in embarrassment, "Please just get me one! You know I can't really go out and get it myself..."

He waves his hand dismissively. "Hahaha... your such a funny little gal." Grandpa then stands up, straightens his jacket and I give him the twenty dollars.

It takes him exactly ten minutes to come back from the super market. Grandpa has gotten me the pregnancy test as well as a gronala bar.

"Now eat healthy, ya'h hear me?" And I grab then test, say a quick 'thanks' and rush up stairs.

xXxXx

That little pink cross is shocking to look at. It looks out at me with an invisible smirk that says, "Your fucked dumbass!"

And Jonathon is looking at it as well, blue eyes wide and an unsure look on his usually emotionless face. He looks at me at that moment, mouth moving in unspoken words.

"Yo..Your....," he's trying his hardest to speak. "... Mine?"

I nod, looking down at the pregnancy test. It's a bit difficult to handle, but the fact that it seems to be _right_ is what makes me believe that I am going to bring in a new life.

A smile suddenly breaks out, a squeal and a hug. "We're gonna be a family now Jon!"

... and he faints.

Good lord this is just a good, good, goodie, GOOD day.

Lets just hope the next nine months are even better.


	22. The End Of The Beginning

**AN; You have noooo idea on utterly guilty I feel! It's been pretty much an entire YEAR since I thought up of the last chapter to this fic! Also, since my muse for this pretty much ran out, this is going to be the last chapter until I think up of something for the next installment! Yessiree, totally making a sequel!**

**DISCLAIMER; I only own Amy and her kid. **

_In recent news, the Joker has been captured once again and put away within the confines of Arkham. He will be heavily gaurded...._

It's been two days since Jack tried to pull that stunt and it's been two days since he's been put in Arkham. Jonathon sits besides me, messing with my hair a lazy fashion. Looking over at him I then feel the colour that had drained from my face return full force. I told Jon on how I felt about him and Jack when we had gotten to the new pent house. He said he had felt the same, kissed me and petted me and.... Well, lets just say we had a good time on the couch we're sitting on right now.

He had been my first time.... And, he worshipped my body as I did to his own, just as thin frame. It turns out that he had several scars on his chest, back and one on the inside of his left thigh. They're probably from his nights as 'Scarecrow' as he sprays that weird fear serum in their faces to see a reaction. Leaning back from my position I curl up into my new- found lover and breath in his scent.

Oh gods did I love last night.

Even if I _am_ sore today.

OH! It also turns out that Jon likes Jack as well.

I secretly drool over this little tidbit because if that like turns into anything more... well now. I can just see myself watching some hot man on man action now can I? Don't judge me!

I feel his chest heave with a sigh. It's slow and content. Closing my eye's I then feel myself relax, even though I'm worried for Jack at this point. But he'll get out eventually. Hell, I know he will! Fact is that you can't keep an mobile object steady for too long, it'll get restless and eventually break loose.

xXxXx

Let's skip a few months from those two days. I know, it's a large gap but things were too quiet until now.

Jack's out of Arkham.

He's standing before myself and Jon, staring at my belly, a shocked look rising in his eyes. Jon wraps an arm around me protectively, his hand grasping the small bump that made itself known all too quickly. Gulping, I can slowly see his eyes turn firey. It's horrible to see that rage run through them, to see it bubble as a grin forms on his face.

Jack looks back at the woman who was clinging to him from behind. "Didja hear that Harls!," his voice has that false surprise. It doesn't match that poisonous grin. "Amykins is preggo with the crow's spawn!"

He breaks away from the womans grasp and then tears me away from Jon, hugs me and then looks down at the buldge on my once flat stomach. I squeel a little as he suddenly pushes my shirt up. His hand is cold as he feels my tummy.

And for a moment I can see a human behind the face paint and sardonic grin.

"Your not happy about it, are you Jack?," I whisper to him, trying not to do new habit I did with Jon; pushing his hair back behind his ear. Gently, I put my hand over his gloved one. "I can't help what happens in a few months."

Jack starts to pull me away, the woman protests and whines. Jack tells her to 'shut the fuck up' over his shoulder, glaring harshly. I'm then brought to a room that Jon and myself never used, and he sits down, pulling me with him.

"I told him...," I began, trembling, eye's starting to prick with tears. "...that I loved you both a- and that I meant it."

He tsks. "Don't you know Amybabes that _you can't love a killer._" His voice is a hiss as he grabs my face. He licks his lips in a nervous manner, scars puckering as he does so. "Be_ca_use a killer will _kuh-_ill you in the end." Jack then puts me on the bed as gently as a mad man could. He jumps up from the bed. "Now I rea_lly_ must be off! HARLEY. BITCH. Ready to a go go go?!"

Jack cackles and he's gone in a flash.

xXxXx

Nine months later and I'm screaming in agony. The baby was coming, the baby was coming! And the pain was unbearable. Huge shocks make my body convulse. A cry breaks my last push and a baby is held in pale arms, a white face is looking up at me with a shaky smile.

"It's a boy," Jon mutters, looking down at the bloody mess of a baby. The skin is red red on the baby, purple even as it screams and wails.

Panting, I lay back and cry in relief. At some point a woman named Poison Ivy had come over and had been helping out, restraining my upper body with vines while holding my legs into position as the baby had crowned and came through my now pianfully, throbbing lower half. Ivy lets the vines unravel themselves as she walks over to Jon then, taking the baby.

"I will clean the baby for you," Her red lips curl into a soft smile. Jon hands her the baby.

He kisses my forehead then, wiping my sweat drenched bangs from my face. I smile weakly up at him. Almost fourteen hours it had taken, with grueling agony as our child had come out. And it was all finished now.

Ivy comes back out a few moments later, the baby quiet, snuggled up into a dark green blanket. She gently hands me the bundle and I feel happiness that I've never felt before as I look upon the child I had been able to create with a madman. Jon looks apprehensive as he looks down at her, nervous even.

"_Pamela_," Jon suddenly calls over to the woman who had helped me. "I have one last request from you."

Raising an eyebrow, the buxom red head walks over. "Yes, _Jonathon_, what is that you need?"

"Be the child's godmother."

Her calm demeanor seemed to change for a moment, her pretty eyes widening. They went back to normal the next moment as she nodded, leaving the pent house.

And life seemed to be ok at the moment.

xXxXx

Tears poured down my face as Batman took the child. He was three then, crying his eyes out as he gently strapped hisr into the seat besides him.

"Yo-You promise to take him to a go-good home Batman?," I ask, clenching my fists to my chest.

He then hopped into the passengers seat. He nodded, seemingly unable to say anything. I mean... it really wasn't every day that a villians 'wife' asked for assistance. But Jon was losing his mind and I think he was having an affair with that albino woman he had been testing his fright toxin with.

Smiling gently, I then looked at my child. "Be good for Mommy, ok?"

He then nodded, still crying his eyes out.

Little did I know that in just a few years, he would be a very powerful little guy.


End file.
